


Boundary line

by cffgzc233



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Jeremiah Valeska
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffgzc233/pseuds/cffgzc233
Summary: 下药梗，自己的脑洞，如有雷同，纯属巧合。





	Boundary line

**Author's Note:**

> 下药梗，自己的脑洞，如有雷同，纯属巧合。

Jerome低头看看他的手表，三十七分钟，他不敢相信Jeremiah把他带来酒吧后，就把他一个人晾在了吧台，晾了足足三十七分钟。  
搞什么……他四下张望了一下，确认Jeremiah没在周围布下什么杀手，才把视线转移了回来，回到眼前那杯自己不知是什么时候点的香槟上面。Jeremiah竟然会把他约出来，这让他没想到，他们明明已经十几年没见面了，这么来一下……还真是突然。  
“嗨，这里有人吗？”一个陌生的男人，看上去就像个同性恋。  
“没人。”接受了这个答案，对方自然而然地坐在Jeremiah的位子上。  
“第一次来这个地方？”  
对方突然说出这种话，让Jerome感到很惊讶：说的分毫不差，他刚接收到哥哥的邀请的时候，心里的确挣扎了一下。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“你看上去年纪还很小，而且……还很漂亮。”陌生男人的视线在他的脸上和身上游走，在臀部停留了几秒后便收了回来，“你在这待了很长一段时间，对于你这么……性感漂亮的男孩来说，不太安全。”  
搭讪，他在搭讪我。Jerome不自然地喝了一口手上拿着的的香槟，没有搭腔，他把脸转了过去，不去直视那双色眯眯的眼睛。  
对方却曲解了他的沉默，直接伸手抓住他的手臂，让他不得以把头转过来。“如果你愿意的话，楼上有房间，我们可以在那待一个晚上。”  
“放手。”Jerome被这触感吓了一跳，立马伸手去推开这个陌生人。但不知怎的，他感到头昏脑涨，还有一点热，手上怎么也使不出力气，只能被对方牢牢牵制着。  
“我是说，只要你要愿意……”  
“我不愿意！你放开我！”越来越热了……他拼命挣扎起来，但好像什么力气都使不出……  
“Jerome！”Jeremiah的声音从酒吧的另一头传来，听起来宛若救星。Jerome茫然抬头，正好看见哥哥穿着身西装大步走过来。  
没有眼镜……他记错了吗？哥哥好像一直都是带着眼镜的。而且也不会穿这种款式的西装。  
“抱歉，我得带他走。”Jeremiah不由分说地上前，把弟弟的手抽出来，直接忽略了这个陌生男人脸上那惊讶的表情，伸手揽过了Jerome，一路拖着他走上了楼梯口。 

离开了那个多余的视线，Jerome一路被哥哥拖着走，一路因为那燥热感解着自己衣服上的纽扣。让他感到奇怪的是，他哥哥不仅没有制止他，还积极帮他脱去碍事的衣服。当他们抵达楼上的单人浴室时，Jerome几乎是一丝不挂地靠在哥哥身上了。  
“Miah？”一下子身处于明亮的白炽灯光下，这让Jerome一下子意识到自己在哥哥眼前赤身裸体，让他感到一阵羞耻感涌上心头，“我只是……”  
“觉得有点热？”Jeremiah脱下了西装外套，毫无预兆地伸手把Jerome推进了放满了冷水的浴缸，水花四溅，他不禁冷到打了个哆嗦。  
更令他惊讶的是，Jeremiah没有就此算过，而是自己也迈进了浴缸。水因此溢了出来，溢到了已经湿透了的瓷砖地板上，这里看上去就像发了水灾  
Jerome什么话都没来得及说，下巴就被Jeremiah托了起来，随后，就是嘴唇被覆上的感觉。他的瞳孔因为恐惧和震惊而放大，几乎没意识到哥哥把舌头给放了进来。撬开他松动的牙关，轻而易举地侵入口腔，掠夺他口腔内的每一丝空气。  
过了好一会儿，他才慢慢探出舌头。感觉到回应的Jeremiah改变了方法，直接从试探换成了进攻，勾起了弟弟的舌尖，动作更加激烈，每次疯狂的搅动都会发出啧啧的水声。  
过了好一会儿，Jeremiah才松开他红肿的嘴唇，好让弟弟喘上口气。Jerome眼中积上了一层因为刚才激烈亲吻造成的水雾，他的脸也涨得通红，锁骨上下起伏着，看上去……好可爱。  
Jeremiah抬起了他的头，吻上了他下巴与颈部的交界处，这是弟弟的敏感点，他们都知道。他这个行为，引得红发男孩娇喘出声，双手攥紧了他的衬衣。  
他一路向下亲吻，从颈窝到达起伏着的锁骨，再向下抵达沾满水珠的胸口。带着逗弄的心情，他轻轻地吸吮着那红缨处，等听到喘息后，再用牙齿用力咬住。  
“唔！”与Jeremiah想象中的一样，Jerome瞬间抓紧了他的肩膀，指甲深陷在他的肉里，但过了一会儿，他又一次放松下来，放任哥哥吸吮他的乳尖，直到那里变得红肿不堪。  
“你不喜欢？”Jeremiah伸手捧住他的脸，强迫他抬头，他此刻双目紧闭，好像怕下一秒就会被雷劈死一般，“睁开眼睛，你在怕什么？”  
Jerome这才犹犹豫豫地睁开双眼，一双好看的墨绿色的眼睛盈满了泪水，他满脸通红，现在连气都喘不匀，全身因为冷水的作用而不住地颤抖着。他这幅狼狈的样子让Jeremiah不禁开始怀疑自己的动作是不是太过了，Jerome还是个没有任何经验的雏。  
但很快，Jerome就打消了他的疑虑。他主动伸手环住了Jeremiah的脖子，把哥哥拉近自己，然后吻他的嘴唇，还试探性地学哥哥先前那样，伸出舌头探入他的口腔，胡乱搅动。  
Jeremiah如他所愿，又一次和他纠缠在了一起。  
又一次过了好久，他们才分开，应该说Jerome还恋恋不舍地分开，由于动作太过于激烈，他们嘴边还牵出一条暧昧的唾液线。  
“操我，Miah，操我。”Jerome一边喘着气一边在哥哥耳边低声说着，他的脸还是红着的，“用力操我，Miah。”  
兄弟之间应有的界线此刻就像Jeremiah的理智线一样“啪”地一声，随着Jerome那句话断了。Jeremiah扯下了皮带，把它丢在了湿透的地板上，早就硬了的阴茎弹了出来，他把Jerome摁在了冰冷的墙上，让他倒抽了一口冷气。  
Jerome可以感觉到Jeremiah的欲望，他早已饥不可耐，需要一个人来喂他。  
而他正好很愿意这么做，让哥哥吃掉他。  
没有润滑和任何的扩张，Jeremiah抬起了Jerome的一条腿，好让自己的阴茎抵着他的后穴，找准入口，他让自己全部挤进那个狭小的通道。当他彻底进去的时候，他们都发出了一声满意的呻吟。  
“啊～继续……不……不要停……”Jerome紧紧闭上双眼，夹紧了哥哥的分身，享受这痛苦中的快感。  
“这是你说的。”  
Jeremiah加快了身下的动作，动作激烈地顶撞着弟弟的最深处，太紧了，这个小混蛋，而他还在不断收缩、舒张自己的后穴。两人的动作中还夹带着水声。  
看着他涨红的脸，Jeremiah又一次吻了上去，相比起身下的动作，这个动作要温和得多，不带任何杀伤力。  
当听到自己擦过某个点时弟弟变调了的呻吟，Jeremiah就知道了自己该进攻的具体位置，于是他换了个姿势闯进去，使每一下动作都更具攻击性。这个小混蛋……真是该死的紧。  
“啊～你…你好大…嗯…哈啊～”  
两人几乎是同时到达了高潮，Jeremiah把滚烫的精液射进了弟弟的肚子里才停下来，喘着粗气把阴茎拔了出来。他们射出来的精液把一缸澄清的水都变得浑浊了。  
Jeremiah率先迈出了浴缸，再把Jerome给拉出来，扶着他的腰，让他的重心偏向自己，好不让他自己摔倒。  
“Miah？”  
“嗯？”  
“我……我爱你…”  
“我也爱你。”Jeremiah说着，低头吻了他一下。


End file.
